


Valentine's Day

by Italian_Pixie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italian_Pixie/pseuds/Italian_Pixie
Summary: Spock and Uhura break up right before Valentine's Day. Instead of wallowing in pity, she decides to set him up with who she knows Spock truly want to be with: Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uhura could not believe she found herself crying in bed again. She was a top Lieutenant in all of Starfleet, after all. But every time she and Spock had a fight, it always had come to this. This time, though, things between them had ended for good. As much as she admired Spock's intelligence and unwavering loyalty, she needed more out of a relationship. She needed someone she truly connected with, someone who did not always revert to logic when it came to matters of emotions. And well, that it simply difficult with someone who is half-Vulcan.

What made matters worse for Uhura was the fact that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Now she felt like a typical single girl who detested the romance themed holiday. When they landed she groaned internally at the thought of seeing chocolates and giant stuffed teddy bears in the stores. Of the hotel room she had booked for her and Spock complete with a romantic, candlelit dinner as a surprise for the occasion. Now the room was non-refundable and it looked as though she would be eating take-out alone.

The Enterprise was about to land and she knew that the crew would be looking for her. She mustered up the energy to get out of bed. She checked her mascara in the mirror on the way out and upon surmising that she did not look like a raccoon, she entered the galley. Kirk was in the captain's chair and everyone else was taking their positions for landing.

"Mission complete," Kirk began. "Everyone, take your stations and prepare for landing."

Two hours later they were back home and the Starfleet command center. After Kirk gave the command the crew exited out into the lobby.

This was where the reunions happened. Chekov's parents were there to greet him, as were two of Scotty's friends. Sulu was greeted by his husband and their child.

It was this reunion that most caught Uhura's eye. Not because of the family itself, but because of Kirk's reaction to it. As she walked next to him along the long white hallway she realized that he was no longer next to her. She paused and looked back to make sure everything was okay. She saw Kirk under the bright florescent lights of the room, gazing longingly at Sulu with his family. It was as though he had stopped dead in his tracks to admire the site, as if it were one of the most majestic wonders in all the galaxy.

Uhura approached Kirk. "Jim," she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Kirk took a few seconds to realize she was talking to him. "What?" He asked, finally turning towards her. "Oh, yeah." He looked back at the family. "Sometimes I just wish I had someone to share a moment like that with." As he turned back in Uhura's direction, Spock came walking past them. She noticed that Kirk had diverted his eyes and began looking at Spock.

Uhura then recalled her very last fight with Spock:

"How could you take his side?"

"What do you mean?" Spock replied calmly. "Jim wanted to go in and resolve the solution head-on. The diversion you suggested could have been problematic, costly, and extended our mission longer than necessary. I merely chose the most logical course."

"But if we are going to be a couple, I need you to at least understand my point of view. Not totally disregard my opinion without actually giving it a thought."

Spock looked and her matter-of-factly. "We are going to disagree sometimes."

Uhura scoffed. "It seems that's all we do."

"And that's not a good thing."

"No, it's not Spock! Listen, I really do care about you. But if all we do is fight, we both owe it to ourselves to find someone who we can connect with better."

"Someone who we don't fight with?"

"Well, not all the time. Look, Spock, nobody is perfect. Every couple has fights. But this," she waved a finger to indicate the space between them, "it's far too much. It's over. " She then turned to walk away.

As she did Spock spoke up. "What if I already have found someone that you describe?" Uhura turned around to face him. Spock appeared to really be sitting on her words. "Someone who I disagree with sometimes but who I understand and don't fight with as much as I do you?"

Uhura blinked at him. She knew whom Spock was referring to. He and Kirk had such an allegiance between them, at a level no one else on the crew had. Something that went beyond friendship. As she looked at Spock and how vulnerable and honest he was in this moment, she felt no hostility or jealousy. She only wanted him to be happy. "Well," she began, " in order to be in a relationship, he would have to feel the same way."

Spock stared at her, seemingly surprised. "You know it's a male I am referring to?" He asked her quietly.

Uhura nodded. "Like I said, Spock, you owe it to yourself to find out how he feels."

Uhura brought herself back to the present. She now had confirmation that Kirk reciprocated Spock's feelings. If she honest with herself, she had respect for both men and considered them her friends. And in the spirit of Valentine's Day, she wanted to assist in any way she could in helping them find happiness.

She would need help though. As she walked along the lobby, she caught up with Bones coming out of the restroom. Uhura decided to seize this opportunity.

"Doctor," she approached him. "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You want me to do what?!" Bones asked Uhura after she explained further.

"I want you to help me get Kirk and Spock together," Uhura repeated.

"Damn it Lieutenant, I'm a doctor, not Cupid!" Bones retorted.

Uhura looked at him pleadingly. After a moment of thought, Bones sighed. "Alright. But first, I'll need a drink." He and Uhura smiled and each other and began walking out of the galley. "I must say," Bones turned to her, "you are taking a break-up better than any other woman I've known."

Bones and Uhura decided to go to Pinto's Tavern, a well-known bar and restaurant among Starfleet.

"So, those two, huh?" Bones inquired after he and Uhura placed their order. "Well, I'm not surprised. Jim always refers to the Enterprise as 'his ship' except when talking to Spock. Then it's 'our ship'".

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Doctor?" Uhura smiled at him.

"Believe me, Lieutenant, if pettiness was my style I wouldn't be here, even with alcohol."

"So, what's the plan?" Uhura asked. "We need to create a diversion. If either of them knew what we were really up to they may be too nervous to show."

Just then, someone called to them. "Well, what do we have here?" Scotty said approaching them. He had been there to grab dinner and drinks with his friends.

"Hey, Scotty," Uhura greeted him. "We were just…well." She glanced at Bones. "I guess we should tell him. The crew would find out sooner or later, especially if it works."

"Tell me what?" Scotty asked curiously. When Uhura and Bones told them the plan, Scotty eagerly offered to assist. She informed them that Chekov was meeting him there after he had dinner with his parents, and would want to be involved along with them.

The four of them had come up with a plan. The next afternoon it was time to put it into motion.

Chekov had contacted Spock and invited him to a hotel dinner party that was supposedly being thrown by the council of Starfleet and that he had forgotten that he had said they would attend. Scotty had contacted Kirk and told him he and his friends had rented a hotel room and he wanted him to stop by and enjoy some drinks with them. Luckily both men had bought and accepted the invitations.

Uhura had checked in to the hotel room and made sure everything was set up. Bones was to remain at the first floor of the hotel to let her know when Kirk and Spock had arrived. As he had fulfilled his job Uhura came back down stairs unseen.

"We'll see what happens next," she said.

"I guess so," he began. "In the mean time, it is Valentine's Day and I do not want you to be alone, considering. Chekov and Scotty are waiting at the Chinese restaurant down the street. We would love for you to join us for dinner." He offered her his arm and she accepted.

After dinner Bones made sure Uhura got back home safely. He walked her to the front of her door.

"Thank you," she said to him. "For everything."

"My pleasure," he replied. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Uhura was about to unlock the door to the building when she heard someone speaking to her.

"Excuse me." She turned to look. It was a medium built man with wispy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red jacket. They locked eyes for a moment, almost lost in a trance.

"I just moved in," the man said, breaking the silence. "You must live here to."

"Yes…I do," Uhura responded, not breaking eye contact. She held out her hand. "Nyota."

The man shook her hand back. "I'm Starlord."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kirk went up to the room where Scotty said to meet him. The door was opened, as Scotty said it would be. He walked inside, thinking it was too quiet. He did not expect to see what he walked into. The room appeared to be a suite, complete with a large hot tub and one king-sized bed with rose petals. In the kitchen area there was a candlelit Italian dinner set for two. He was so confused. Maybe he had the wrong room. After checking his messages from Scotty, he determined he did not. Then he noticed a note on the bed. Perhaps that would explain everything, he thought. He went to pick it up when he heard foot steps and his name being called by Spock.

"Jim?" Spock inquired. "What are you doing here?" He looked around the room. "What is all of this?"

"Not sure," Kirk replied. "I was told this room belonged to Scotty and his friends. What brings you here?"

"Chekov told me he had neglected to inform me of a Starfleet council dinner party in this room. I thought his forgetfulness was a bit out of character."

"Well, maybe this will explain it," Kirk said, holding up the note. "This was on the bed." He folded the piece of paper open and they read it together.

Enjoy this room and dinner on me. You both deserve it. Happy Valentine's Day. –Nyota

"She thought of this after our last conversation," Spock explained, taking it all in. "After the altercation that ultimately lead to the end of our romance." Spock stared off to the side, appearing to be deep in thought.

"What happened?" Kirk asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Spock hesitated a moment before making eye contact with Kirk and explaining. "She told me I deserved to find someone who I sometimes disagreed with, but that I also had a deep understanding of and connection with. I…told her I already had found someone that matched this description. She must have concluded I was referring to you."

Kirk could feel his heart beat at a rapid pace. He took a step closer to Spock. "Was she wrong?" He asked quietly, not wanting to give away the sense of hope that was consuming him.

Spock diverted eye contact, trying to channel as much of his Vulcan side as possible, which he was finding increasingly difficult to do. "No," he whispered quietly, lifting his head up slightly. "She was not wrong."

Kirk could see Spock's cheek turn a faint color of green when he spoke.

"She also said that you would have to feel the same way about me," Spock continued quickly, still looking away from Kirk. "And if you don't, then it seems highly illogical to continue this conversation. "

Kirk inched even closer, closing the space between them. "Who says I don't feel the same way about you?"

Spock finally looked up at Kirk. Seeing the smug smirk he was giving him made him curse everything human about him that allowed him to feel all these emotions that were now flooding him. He looked Kirk straight in the eye. "Do you?" he asked, more vulnerable than he had ever been before, his voice quivering.

"Spock," Kirk whispered, putting a hand behind Spock's head and pulling him in for a kiss. Spock began to relax and sink into the moment.

Their lips broke apart. "I love you, Spock," Kirk admitted. He felt a weight lift inside of him as he did. He was no longer bottling his feeling inside for the sake of uncertainty or bad timing.

Upon hearing Kirk's declaration, Spock grabbed Kirk by his black leather jacket and pulled him towards him so forcefully Kirk was knocked against the wall, all the while their lips pressed together.

When they came up for air Kirk couldn't help but slightly giggle, thrown for a loop at what was happening.

"I must deduce, after searching beyond all logical reason, that I love you too, Jim," Spock said matter-of-factly. He did not need to put any logic or reason to it. He just knew.

Kirk smiled and stared at him. "You are a pain in the ass," he noted. "But hell, this is the happiest I have ever been."

"Emotions are complicated," Spock retorted. "I can also say that you frustrate me immensely at time. But, in this moment," he continued, "you also make make me feel joy."

Kirk took Spock's hands in his. "So what are we going to do?" he asked quietly.

Spock looked over at the table. "I think we should start by having dinner. That is the human custom, is it not?" Kirk nodded and they walked over to the table and sat down.

"And then after can we enjoy the bed and the hot tub?" Kirk asked. Spock could not help but feel warmth inside at Kirk's child-like giddiness.

"We'll discuss that after," Spock replied.

Kirk laughed and stared at Spock. "Happy Valentine's Day, Spock," he said happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jim."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

After enjoying their dinner and engaging in pleasant conversation, Kirk stood up and looked admired the room.

"So, it looks like we have this whole big room to ourselves for the rest of the night," Kirk observed. He then sat down on the bed.

"So it would seem," Spock agreed, sitting next to him.

They sat in silence for a moment, nerves coursing through both their veins.

Spock spoke up first. "Does this mean we are in a relationship now?" He inquired.

Kirk looked over at him. He felt confused, but knew for Spock the concept of human dating and emotions was something he was still acclimating himself to.

"Well…I hope so," he responded. "Is that what you want?"

Spock locked eyes with him. "Yes," Spock answered matter-of-factly. "Very much."

Kirk let out a breath he did not realize he was holding in. "Good." He leaned over to kiss him. At this Spock leaned away and stood up, facing away from Kirk.

"What's wrong?" asked him. He stood up behind Spock. "Talk to me."

"While we have come to a mutual decision," Spock began, "I am unsure if it is the most logical course of action."

"And why is that?"

Spock turned around to face Kirk. "You are experienced in the way of human…relations. I, however, am not. I fear I may not be able to satisfy your needs in that area."

Kirk's look of concern grew in his eyes as he approached him. "Spock, you don't have to worry about that," he assured him. "You are way more important to me than all of the women I have been with, combined. All that matters is that we are together." He raised his hand and stroked Spock's cheek. Spock's affect and body language indicated that he was still not fully convinced.

"And besides," Kirk went on, "some of this is new to both of us. I have never actually been in a real, serious relationship. Least of all one with another man."

Spock considered Kirk's words, his apprehension diminishing. "That is true. And, as has been determined before, we do make a good team."

"Yeah, we do," Kirk agreed excitedly. "We can take this at whatever pace we like. One step at a time. Starting now. What would you like to do?" Kirk knew that Spock would require patience and could not be rushed. And Kirk was willing to accept all of that.

Spock thought for a moment before responding. "I would like to kiss you again."

Kirk smiled at Spock's straight-forward answer. That was one of his qualities he most admired about him. He placed his hands on the small of Spock's back and pulled him to him. "Now that I would find very satisfying," he said as he granted Spock's request.

"It seems only fair that you select what we do next," Spock suggested after they finally broke apart.

"Okay," Kirk did not want to argue. He thought for a moment, hesitant to select something too pushy that would make Spock uncomfortable. Then he had a thought.

"Are there any customs Vulcan couples do that you would like to try?"

Spock looked at Kirk in disbelief and outright awe of his thoughtfulness. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Jim. But it seems to me I have let the human side of me lay dormant for too long. If I am going to engage in a relationship with a human, it would be more beneficial if that was not the case."

"If you say so, Spock. But just remember that I accept both halves of you."

"Perhaps another time, then. For now, I suggest we take advantage of the amenities in this room."

Kirk's eye grew wide with surprise. "I like your thinking."

Later on both men had decided to get into bed. Kirk had already climbed in under the sheet. Spock sat next to him, seeming to have something on his mind.

"Jim, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"This may not qualify as a Vulcan custom when it comes to mates. But, I was still wondering if I could try something." Spock went quiet for a second before continuing. "I know you are familiar with the concept of mind-melding. I was wondering if I could show you some experiences from my perspective. As sometimes I cannot find the words to convey my emotions, I feel this might help relay them."

Kirk was not expecting this suggestion from Spock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Kirk accepted his offer.

Spock moved closer onto the bed. "If at any time you want me to stop, let me know," he warned Kirk. Then he placed his fingers on Kirk's head to begin the mind-melding process.

At that was when Kirk saw everything. He and Spock when they had first met. When Spock submitted his First Officer candidacy. When Spock thought he was going to die. When he realized Kirk had gone back to save him, despite the sacrifice it would mean. When Kirk was upset with him after he submitted the report. When Kirk said he would miss him and Spock did not respond. When Kirk was dying. When he went after Khan. And, lastly, when he spoke with Kirk after he had been saved. Kirk saw all of this from Spock's perspective. All the emotions Spock experienced. The anger, the sadness, the fear. The love.

Spock stopped the meld when he had finished. Kirk just stared at him, trying to find the words. His eyes flooded with a wave of emotions.

"Thank you, Spock," Kirk finally spoke up quietly. "That means more to me than you will ever know."

"It was my pleasure, Jim. I want our first night together to be memorable in a positive regard."

"Oh, it definitely will be," Kirk assured him. He leaned in and kissed Spock before they both turned in for the first of many nights together.


End file.
